User talk:DYBAD
(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Cutest face text ever ^ ^ Thanks :D I know you have supported such a role for me for some time now. I heavily appreciate it! For the next 30 days trial I'll do my best. Thanks again. Death horseman94 (talk) 11:05, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty then, I shall keep those tips in mind. Wish me and Nat luck as it's our first time ;) and have a fun second trial in the meantime too. Death horseman94 (talk) 09:52, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Nighty night onii-chan sleep well :D Imouto 14:58, January 7, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nice! It'll be fun working with you. Death horseman94 (talk) 23:17, January 7, 2017 (UTC) I absolutely agree that it shouldn't replace the main, traditional chat. Ever. If we get this chat started, we will indeed be requiring more moderators alongside ourselves, which is also something else you mentioned in your message. With these mixed feelings I think a trial run is in order, im joining the chat tomorrow so I will probably get a link from Pheonix (Nat's recommendation) to view it myself. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:54, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay, sounds good, when do we join? Death horseman94 (talk) 14:07, January 10, 2017 (UTC) (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Your edit to the chat's code went through and I think that it might work :P See you tonight Imouto 14:10, January 10, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Thank chuu and good nighty onii-chan Imouto 13:03, January 11, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan See you tonight っゝω・)っ Imouto 20:18, January 11, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan just a little heads up, there is an RP coming up in discord, if you want to take part when it is on The Leader Of The Lupa Archae (talk) 11:52, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Can you deal with this user next time they ignore the rules? Hi DYAD, can you block the user Nilton123 next time he ignores the rules and either removes users or posts user in something other then english? Kuo has been letting him slide and he ignores any comments on his talk page to stop, and its really starting to get annoying as he apparently has no intention of stopping what he is doing. Since he been doing this constantly I figure a long block might be in order until he is ready to listen or agrees to follows the rules. Thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 00:22, January 15, 2017 (UTC)SageM Here are links of him posting users in spanish rather then english and of him removing users- http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omniscience?diff=prev&oldid=886347 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Multiversal_Embodiment?diff=next&oldid=884983 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Creation?diff=prev&oldid=886960 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Primordial_Force_Manipulation?diff=prev&oldid=886970 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Primordial_Force_Manipulation?diff=next&oldid=886972 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Quantum_Foam_Manipulation?diff=next&oldid=887278 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omnipresence?diff=prev&oldid=887568 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Event_Collapse?diff=prev&oldid=888407 Does that help?SageM (talk) 01:04, January 15, 2017 (UTC)SageM The only edits he makes are either to remove valid users or add users in a different language, thats all he has done since he joined the wikia.SageM (talk) 01:09, January 15, 2017 (UTC)SageM He ignored the warning you and posted in another language again. Hi DYAD, well he ignored the warnings and posted in another language again. you might as well block him now.SageM (talk) 06:39, January 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM Hopefully it will get through to him, though considering that all he did was remove valid users and post in spanish I kinda doubt it.... ^^;;SageM (talk) 08:01, January 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM What can you tell me about self origin manipulation? Idan647 (talk) 18:36, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Poi poi (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ See you after work Imouto 21:38, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan poi poi okie dokie :D Imouto 22:09, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan thanks for the help DYBADCursed warrior 343 (talk) 23:20, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey DYBAD, I'm creating a new character and I was wondering if I could feature your characters in his story Hey DYBAD I was wondering if I could feature your characters in one of the new characters im creatingCursed warrior 343 (talk) 22:11, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Ok I understandCursed warrior 343 (talk) 22:43, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Coming to you for a second opinion I talked with Kuo about a power I had in mind, but he said that it was too specific. The power I had in mind is Undead Planet Physiology. A mixture of Undead Physiology and Planetary Physiology. As for users, I've got the Brethren Moons, Atropos, and Xanshi. I ask because it seems weird that this power, which is unusual, would be considered "too specific," when there re plenty of powers with only one user. If you still think no, or that it's not your call, or something else, you can let me know. I just thought it would be a cool idea to explore, given other forms of Undead that are being added. GZilla311 (talk) 16:30, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey man tell me what it is omnipotent physiology? Idan647 (talk) 21:14, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Victor Genesis vs Salent (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cursed_warrior_343/Salent) Im not saying my character could beat yours i just want to know who would win in the situation on strategic termsCursed warrior 343 (talk) 21:52, February 4, 2017 (UTC) i will ask you again,what is omnipotence physiology?Idan647 (talk) 13:03, February 5, 2017 (UTC) see you soon Imouto 23:03, February 5, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ see you then Imouto 23:45, February 5, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Dybad, have you heard the news? That today is my birthday? -Chris Urena (talk) 21:00, February 8, 2017 (UTC) (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Have a great day onii-chan :D PLease take care and have fun Imouto 00:55, February 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Take care and sleep well Sorry I wasn't available that much tonight little sister just demanded my attention that's all :D Imouto 03:27, February 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ see you soon Imouto 22:07, February 12, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey, I just saw the message you left on Acheron's page over on FC/OC Vs Battles, and wanted to thank you for the feedback. ^^ [[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 00:35, February 13, 2017 (UTC) http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Acheron Good night onii-chan :D Imouto 14:45, February 14, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan see you soon Imouto 21:00, February 14, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan See you soon o/ Imouto 01:17, February 16, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan You on still? Imouto 06:07, February 17, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello DYBAD,tell me if there is a being without known definition and classification that means he can be absolutely anything he want's to be? and if so,is that mean he can be omnipotent?Idan647 (talk) 16:11, February 18, 2017 (UTC) (づ｡ ｡)づ nini onii-chan Sorry for leaving without saying anything, but you know how Marisa is. ^ ^; Please take care and see you tommorow Imouto 05:10, February 20, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡｡)づ good night see you once you wake up onii-chan Imouto 12:38, March 4, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ see you later onii-chan Imouto 22:16, March 6, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry for leaving last night onii-chan I fell asleep ^ ^; but i am on right now if you want to talk with me. Imouto 10:53, March 13, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey DYBAD I got a question, So I made my first power ever (Yay!) but for some reason there is no picture or anything that shows up in the Categories when I select it, It shows up as a bunch of text for the thumbnails when you select them so I was curious if you know how to fix it. Here is the page Card Magic Thanks ^^ CrabHermit (talk) 00:17, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Alright thanks for the help ^^ I think I'll wait a day or two then if it doesn't fix itself I'll probably change the image, if that doesn't work in the end then I'll send a Bug Report, Thanks though :^) CrabHermit (talk) 01:49, March 17, 2017 (UTC) (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Go get a great night's rest onii-chan :D Imouto 13:30, March 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good nighty onii-chan :D Imouto 13:16, March 27, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Say, I just got this power approved by Kuo, called Opportunity Detection, the ability to detect opportunities in any situation. You wouldn't happen to have anything against the power being made, would you? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 16:40, March 31, 2017 (UTC) I see. Guess I should think about it, then. By the way, should I change the name of Meta Existence Manipulation to something else, like Alternate Existence Manipulation? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 12:39, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Yooo! Ey, DYBAD! I was working on Acheron, revamping him so-to-speak, and was wondering what you thought in terms of a little creative feedback/criticism. ^ ^ --[[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 05:02, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Good nighty onii-chan Join which chat and why? We'll talk about it when you wake up. Sleep well (づ｡｡)づ Imouto 11:52, April 15, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep Well See you tonight っゝω・)っ --Imouto 11:39, April 18, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) っゝω・)っ I most certainly remember to comment for comments from now on. Imouto 21:30, April 20, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan what is omnipotence physiology?Idan6487 (talk) 14:56, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Its just going to get change back anyway... Its just going to be changed back as soon as Kuo comes back on, so there really is no point in arguing about it. And omnipotence is about being all-powerful and doing anything, not just being invincible and almighty as thats merely a side effect of omnipotence.SageM (talk) 00:00, May 8, 2017 (UTC)SageM Gabe locked his talk page. It seems he doesn't want to be bothered anymore, as its been a week since he locked it.SageM (talk) 00:20, May 8, 2017 (UTC)SageM